S3EP12 The Imaginary Battle
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: It's the end for Sasha. Bethan has to imagine a good story for her people and it takes place on earth... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


Mary walked slowly down her street. It was a sunny day on her planet. Mary was about 83. She saw her friend Dorris walking down the other end of the street.  
>"Dorris!" she called<br>"Oh hello!" smiled Dorris walking over to see her  
>"Did you see that programme about that girl?" said Mary "her whole life was incredible and then there was that battle!"<br>"The imaginary battle with the daleks and the Baronici!" exclaimed Dorris "and at the end she was forced to leave and it nearly killed her!"  
>"yes!" said Mary "what was her name? Oh... em! Sasha! Sasha Hunter!"<p>

Earth 2013...  
>Bethan Harris sat in her throne with her eyes closed imagining. She was creating the most epic piece of entertainment her planet had ever seen and she was created for that. She had got her inspiration from her past life but was killed and it wasn't finished quite yet.<br>A woman in smart dress walked up.  
>"Is she properly nourished?" she said<br>"Yes Miss Dym" said Bethan opening her eyes "I'm not an animal, I don't need to be spoon fed! I can do my own things thank you!"  
>"We need all your thoughts focused on this character!" argued Miss Dym "You have to be concentrating on her at all times!"<br>Bethan grinned. She had a plan to make them pay for what they did to her...  
>"I've decided how it all ends" said Bethan "I'm going to pull her here, she's going to come here! And her death! The huge battle is going to rip through this place!"<br>Miss Dym shook her head  
>"and you are all going to be in it!" whispered Bethan smiling<br>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Miss Dym

**Doctor Who- The Imaginary Battle  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe

The doctor, Sasha and Victoria stood watching the turquoise sea on the distant planet. They were at the edge of a cliff. They admired their surroundings. Sasha was stood at the doctor's side and looked up at him to see tears forming in his eyes. His eyes were sparking and his eyes were going red.  
>"Are you alright?" said Sasha<br>The doctor nodded  
>"It's time" he whispered<br>"What?" whispered Sasha  
>The doctor walked to the TARDIS which was parked on some grass at the top of the cliff. Sasha and Victoria followed confused.<p>

The TARDIS arrived at House of the Doctor. The doctor stepped out in tears. Maxine came  
>"Are you alright?" said Maxine<br>The doctor just ignored and went into his lab and locked the door.  
>"What's wrong with him?" said Maxine<br>Sasha shrugged  
>"I have no idea" she said "He's really upset and he says it's time"<br>"Time for what?" said Maxine  
>Sasha shrugged again.<br>"I can tell" said Sasha "that something is going to happen, something bad and it's going to end up in the loss of us"  
>"You mean we're going to die?" said Maxine looking frightened<br>"Possibly" said Sasha "But what we have to do is be our absolute best, we have got to end this in style!" 

"What a load of cheese" growled Miss Dym as Bethan imagined that "You cannot bring imaginary stuff into the real world!"  
>"Sasha is not imaginary!" argued Bethan "she's real! I made her real! She is a living thinking person! She interacts with the doctor! She has a life! She is real!"<br>Miss Dym was shocked  
>"of course!" she whispered "you have level 8 imagination! Enough to make something real! But whatever becomes real must be taken back to the imaginary universe!"<br>Bethan nodded reluctantly.

"Where's Chris?" said Sasha to Maxine  
>"He's in Italy" said Maxine "working on a top secret operation, he wouldn't tell me what though"<br>Sasha nodded.  
>"Then we have to find out what has upset him" said Sasha<br>"Leave that to me" said Linda knocking on the door "I have Jammy Dodgers!"  
>The door was then opened and Linda was allowed into the room. Sasha and Maxine looked at each other.<br>"Jammy Dodgers!" whispered Maxine putting her palm on her forehead 

"Emotional scenes between real people!" said Miss Dym angrily "you can't control real life!"  
>"But I can" said Bethan "If I can make my creations real then I can also control the real world!"<br>Miss Dym rolled her eyes.  
>"You cannot be doing this!" she said "If the battle comes here and kills me then I will go mad!"<br>"You do realise" said Bethan "that after I've finished imagining it then it won't have happened"  
>"Yes" said Miss Dym "but you can decide whether I come back or not!"<br>Bethan smiled

Linda was sat with the doctor.  
>"This is the end" said the doctor "there is a huge battle coming and you're all going to die"<br>Linda gulped "and you're really upset about Sasha?"  
>"Yes" said the doctor "I have had feelings for her"<br>"Really?" said Linda "How odd"  
>"What?" said the doctor<br>"I never thought you as the type to fall for someone" said Linda  
>"Yeah" said the doctor "most of the time people fall for me and I don't fall back"<br>"I know" said Linda "you're like a teddy bear. You can love it forever but it will never love back"  
>The doctor looked at Linda. She was right. <p>

"Okay" said Bethan "Now it's time for the action to start!"  
>"So you have made the doctor love this girl" said Miss Dym "why?"<br>"To make it interesting" said Bethan "okay and now the doctor will decide to come here taking everybody with him!"

The doctor got up out of his chair and walked out of the room.  
>"Everybody come on" said the doctor "I know where we're going" <p>

The TARDIS arrived in a small silver room. The room was made out of sheets of metal. Everybody walked out of the TARDIS.  
>"so where are we?" said Sasha<br>"On an underwater base" said the doctor "on the great barrier reef"  
>The base was on the great barrier reef. It was a network of rooms and tunnels and corridors that stretched on parts of the reef. There was a shield around it. The shield contained acid. This kept the base safe from alien intruders. And they were coming and they were going to get in... <p>

The doctor and his friends walked into a large control room to see people in smart suits and dresses operating controls and rushing around.  
>"What is this place!" gasped Victoria<br>"Welcome to Harrisland" said a woman in smart business clothes "Shall I take you to the bosses?"  
>"Yes" whispered the doctor with no effort<br>They walked through a short corridor and were guided into a room  
>"what was your name?" said the doctor<br>"Sophia" said the woman  
>"Thank you Sophia" said the doctor<br>Sophia looked confused and closed the door to see a man and a woman. They were a married couple. The woman was tall and blonde and had a long red dress on and her hair was long like Rapunzel's. She looked about 40. She had red lipstick on. The man was tall and had blonde gelled back hair. He had a sophisticated grin on his face. He stood next to his wife tall and proud.  
>"So" said the doctor "explain for the show"<br>"My name is Jethro Harris" said the man "this is my wife Delilah"  
>"and what are you doing?" said the doctor<br>"This base is to keep Bethan safe" said Jethro "she has huge imagination powers, enough to make them real and she created something so precious to you! And today is the end of the movie and by the looks of it, it takes place here in reality!"  
>"and so the real world turns imaginary" said the doctor<br>"yes" said Jethro  
>"I want to speak to Bethan" said the doctor<br>Jethro nodded  
>"You may" he said<br>The doctor glared at Jethro and walked out of the room. His friends followed totally confused as to what was going on. Jethro laughed and looked at his wife.  
>"Behold the fame and fortune that will come out of this" he said kissing his wife <p>

The doctor walked into the room with Bethan followed by Sasha. Maxine and Victoria walked back to the control room. Bethan's room was made of metal and had a purple carpet. There was a large window looking out at the reef and Bethan lay in a chair looking out of it closing her eyes and imagining.  
>"Ahh" she said "here's my scene, and here comes the beginning of the end!" <p>

Above Earth were spaceships. Huge bronze saucers. They hovered above Earth. They were the ships of the daleks. Inside the ship was the white supreme dalek. He was on a large stage that was made of metal. He looked on at the daleks which were operating the dark room and the ship.  
>"Attention" said the supreme "we are now in orbit of the planet Earth. Prepare for entrance! Lock onto all continents and exterminate without hesitation!"<br>The daleks obeyed. The supreme dalek was ready.  
>"PREPARE FOR ENTRANCE!" announced the supreme<br>the ships shot down into the atmosphere... they zoomed around the earth all going to different parts of it...

The doctor looked at the magical colours of the Great Barrier Reef.  
>"Why did you choose here?" said the doctor to Bethan<br>"It was a very iconic place" said Bethan "good setting"  
>The doctor nodded<br>"And you made me fall in love with her?" said the doctor  
>"yes" said Bethan "I didn't only do this for entertainment, it's wrong to do this! My life was completely destroyed! So I thought I would make you fall for her! And then you would learn a lesson! You would step inside the shoes of your companions!"<br>"You're good" said the doctor  
>"Thank you" said Bethan "I know"<br>"You get that personality from your father" said the doctor  
>"and my mother" said Bethan "and they're going to die today for ruining my life!"<br>"You can't wish your parents dead" said the doctor  
>"They treated me like crap all my life" said Bethan "they didn't care about me! They just wanted me to have the best entertainment piece! I don't want that! I want a proper life!"<br>The doctor looked at her with sympathy.  
>"Well I'll get you out of here" said the doctor "you can end this any time you want"<br>"no" said Bethan "I can't! My parents have made it so we do this one battle! And it has to be a certain length!"  
>"Okay" said the doctor <p>

But Jethro had other plans.  
>"I think I will decide what happens here!" he announced<br>"What?" asked Delilah  
>"I will decide what happens here! Bethan will lose her control and I shall get it!" he said<br>"But you aren't strong enough!" cried Delilah "You'll die!"  
>"No I won't!" shouted Jethro<br>He dashed over to a wall and pressed a red button. The golden wall slid open to reveal a computer. A large screen with lots of flashing buttons, Jethro pressed some and he put on something that looked like a head massager but it was a headpiece that extracted the thoughts and put them into the other persons head.  
>"EXTRACTING!" yelled Jethro grinning<br>Delilah was crying in shock. She shook her head and dashed out of the room. 

Bethan was still imagining. Then she gasped.  
>"It's gone!" she whispered "I don't have the control! I can't decide what's happening anymore!"<br>The doctor gasped.  
>"No!" he said "someone else has the control!"<br>"Who?" exclaimed Sasha  
>Then the base shook. Sasha screamed and fell on the floor. They then saw daleks flying into the water.<br>"oh no!" gasped the doctor  
>"THE BATTLE!" screamed Bethan<p>

Italy...  
>Chris was in a large computer room<br>"oh no!" he gasped "daleks!"  
>"okay" said Marriot one of the workers who had scarlet hair and was about 40 "daleks have landed on all continents and are hostile, no intention other than to kill"<br>"okay then" said Chris "then inform all soldiers to kill and contact the doctor"  
>"he's on the great barrier reef base that was established last month" said Marriot<br>"I know" said Chris "get a visual now!" 

Back on the base Linda and Victoria could see the daleks out of a small window.  
>"Nothing can get in" said Miss Dym "It's all shielded"<br>Then a computer beeped. It was in another room though. A room that had a glass floor and that could allow water to enter. It acted as a guard for the TARDIS.  
>"In there!" shouted Miss Dym<br>Linda and Miss Dym ran into the room and answered the computer. It was Chris.  
>"Chris?" shouted Linda "where are you?"<br>"I'm still in Italy" said Chris "are you getting daleks?"  
>"yep" said Linda<br>Then there was bang and Miss Dym disappeared. Linda turned to face a troop of Baronici in the room. Linda went pale with fright. Her worst enemy had come back to see her once again... Linda looked down at the glass floor. She knew her way out.  
>"Chris" she said quietly "I'm sorry, I have to go"<br>The doctor could hear her through a speaker. So could everybody.  
>"You helped me" said Linda "you helped me trust and you gave me a life, a proper life but now once again I have to battle these creatures and I know this is the end for me."<br>"what?" said Chris crying "no! Please!"  
>Linda closed her eyes and turned off the computer and closed all the doors. She pressed a button and the glass floor smashed making the room flood with acid, from bottom to top disintegrating Linda and the troop of Baronici.<br>The doctor's eyes widened with sadness... Victoria covered her mouth. This was just the beginning... 

The doctor turned to Bethan.  
>"Why don't you just make Sasha die now?" said the doctor "save us more deaths"<br>"I can't" said Bethan "I don't have control!"  
>"what do you mean?" gasped Sasha "why do I have to die?"<br>"I'm making a movie about a made up character" said Bethan "and the character is you... you're not real Sasha... you're imaginary and you have been since the day you were born"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
